


Elegance Herself

by I_eat_Lazers



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/F, Flowers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_eat_Lazers/pseuds/I_eat_Lazers
Summary: She's seen Emmeryn before, of course, everyone has SEEN the Exalt.But not like this, not so close that she could see the beginnings of worry lines in her brow, the tired skin under an eye. So close she could smell the faint scent of vanilla from her hair.





	Elegance Herself

It seems only natural to admire Chrom, Cordelia thinks. The tales she read as a child taught her so; a prince as noble and kind as Chrom is surely deserving of affections. Would not a confession of admiration against a setting sun yield the beginning of her story?

Though she wears a smile as she picks carnations of light red and white, some part of her wonders: were those stories ever hers?

\- - - - - - - - - -

When Cordelia enters the castle, flowers in hand, it’s with the intent of finding the prince. They aren’t for him, the carnations, but for her, comfort in touch and scent.

But she’s not a Shepherd, not like Sumia, who would surely know the way, and the halls twist and turn with shadows cast long by falling sun. Wandering aimlessly as she is, she must seem a suspicious figure. 

She plucks a petal and it floats down, down.

Resolving to ask the next person she sees for direction, she continues onward, and behind her red petals quietly fall.

\- - - - - - - - - -

As halls of mere stone begin to give way to carpets and banners marked by the Exalt’s brand, Cordelia knows she must be close (she has to be, she HAS to be, for the sun has nearly set, and her petals are running low). A chair scrapes and quiet steps echo before her, and she moves to intercept. Someone here would guide her true, they always did in the books. An intervention, a helpful nudge, to steer the story on the right path.

This was still her story, right? 

\- - - - - - - - - -

Laughter pulls Cordelia around the corner, and at the end she glimpses blue, and white. Breath, once bated, bursts forth in anticipation, and she moves.

Moves too quickly, for she nearly runs headlong into someone, but dodges 'round her obstacle. Turning slightly with a bow, apology rushing to her lips with intent to back step, she looks, then she LOOKS.

She's seen Emmeryn before, of course, everyone has SEEN the Exalt.

But not like this, not so close that she could see the beginnings of worry lines in her brow, the tired skin under an eye. So close she could smell the faint scent of vanilla from her hair.

When hazel eyes meet crimson, she knows her books have lied. How could a prince compare to this?

\- - - - - - - - - -

Cordelia’s admiration has been stolen by Elegance herself.  
Whisked away by golden locks waving faintly in the breeze from the castle windows.  
Tucked into the folds of a tailored robe fitted to enhance but not expose lovely curves.  
Lastly, slowly, finally secured by the soft voice of one who can only be described as an angel.

\- - - - - - - - - -

That voice calls to her in question, asking Cordelia whatever could the matter be, how could she help, are you lost, and what can Cordelia do but flee?

A stammered apology, a halting explanation about a prince and a story are all she can muster, and she turns upon her heel, face as scarlet as her hair. She drops her flowers and retraces her trail of fallen petals.

When she dares look back, the angel is inhaling the scent of the white carnation left unsullied by the floor.

\- - - - - - - - - -

The next time Cordelia sees the Exalt, the carnation rests behind her ear. Perhaps her stories lied to her, fed her expectations false. But as Cordelia meets Emmeryn’s eyes, she realizes.

Those stories were never meant for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I had Cordelia/Emmeryn feels while talking to a friend and then this happened. So, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Thanks to Cowboy_Sneep_Dip for being a super cool friend and proofing and giving me feedback. You're the best!
> 
> Check her stuff out here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip/pseuds/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip


End file.
